Broken
by Whitlocklover32
Summary: Edward breaks up with Bella in new moon, Alice wasn't Bella's best friend Jasper was. Jasper helps pick up the pieces. J/B
1. Preface

_Preface_

He left me; I still can't wrap my mind around it. I am sitting here in my room curled into a little ball, he told me he didn't love me and left. Now I am sitting in pain so bad that my heart feels like it's been ripped out of my chest leaving a gaping hole. I decide that there is nothing I can do but climb out of my bed and crawl to the shower the pain so bad I can't even stand. When I get there I turned the shower on full hot water and climb into the shower curling into a little ball in the corner of it. The water burning my body but I don't care I can't feel anything other than the pain in my heart. I keep going over what happened in my mind and can't seem to figure out where I went wrong.

Thinking back over the days of our relationship I don't realize that I have been sitting in the water so long that its gone cold till I feel warm hands picking me up out of the shower and a warm body curling itself around me. "Bella, Bella, please darlin' answer me." I realize whose arms I'm in "Jasper, he left me." Throwing my arms around him I start crying.


	2. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I wish that Jasper belonged to me, damn it! But he doesn't, however the plot of this story does.**

**This fiction is intended for readers over the age of 18 only.

* * *

**

_BPOV_

_Flashback:_

Sitting in my room listening to my iPod I jump slightly at the knock at my window, looking over I see Edward my boyfriend sitting in the tree waiting for me to open it. I get up out of my bed heading towards the window tripping slightly over my shoes blushing about being so clumsy. I open the window, step out of the way and he jumps inside quickly shutting it behind him. "Bella, I needed to talk to you and it couldn't wait. You know for the last few days I haven't been all here. Well I have been trying to figure out how to tell you this. I am no longer in love with you; I have fallen for someone else. I will always love you in a way but can no longer pretend to be something I am not. I hope that we can remain friends but know this I cannot be with you anymore. "

"Get out, just get the fuck out. Don't touch me; don't look at me, just get out." I open the window then turn on my heel and head towards my bathroom in a daze. I fall to the floor in the hallway thinking it's a good thing Charlie is at work; he doesn't need to see me like this. Wrapping my arms around my legs and rocking back and forth I close in on myself. Numbness is all I want my mind shuts down.

_End Flashback:

* * *

_

_JPOV_

The jackass called my phone letting me know that he broke it off with Bella. Now I am on my way over to see what kind of damage control I have to do on that sweet soul. My life has taken on a turn for the worse with in the last few weeks, what with Alice breaking up with me to Rosalie bitching about Bella I have done nothing but brood about things. I have been nothing more than the quintessential emo bitch baby vampire; if I were someone else I would slap me. Well enough about that, I pull into Bella's driveway and walk into her house. Hearing the shower going I walk up the stairs 2 at a time, knocking on the bathroom door I hear her sobbing but no answer from her. Gently I push the door open and step inside, I can see that she is shivering from the cold but she doesn't seem to be fazed by it. Opening the shower curtain I bend down and call for her, "Bella, Bella, please darlin' answer me."

Her head rises slowly to where her eyes are staring into mine, almost a blank look in them turmoil deep into those beautiful pools of brown that seem to see into ones soul.

"Jasper, he left me." She throws her arms around me crying like her heart has been torn completely out of her chest. Picking her up I carry her into her bedroom, I then lay her down on her bed gently peeling her clothes off after going to her dresser and getting out some sweats then a t-shirt. Shuffling her up further on the bed I climb into it with her curling into a little ball sending her as much calm, lethargy, and love as I possibly can while pulling the blankets up between us.

"Sleep now darlin'."

The next morning, the sun shining through the windows warming her cheeks I feel her start stirring.

"I know you're awake, kitten."

Silence greets me, no answer I cock my head slightly I reach out to see if I can feel her emotion. Nothing greets me, how very interesting. How is she blocking me, I feel absolutely nothing from her, maybe I should reflect on that later I need to get her to respond. Slowly I start pushing as much calm and love towards her as possible, hmmm no effect. So I start sending large doses of every positive emotion that I can muster up, first comes calm, love, friendship, euphoria, desire, and then finally lust whoa wait a minute we have a response oh my god is she kissing me. Well now that is certainly new, who would have thought that would be the emotion she would respond to and in this way, wait why am I not kissing her back. Pressing her back onto the bed, my tongue presses against her bottom lip begging for entrance. A small gasp comes from her, this I take as my entrance into her mouth my hands decide to have a mind of their own gliding down her throat gently tracing down to her chest to graze over her generous breasts. Realizing that this is my best friend who just had her heart stomped on by my brother, I disentangle my tongue from hers and gently pull away. The breathing in between us very heavy though I do not need to breathe. Reaching out with my ability I test the waters to see if she is doing alright, whoa that's a fuck ton of guilt. Now what would she have to feel guilty about, I should be the one who feels guilty not her I am the one who could be considered to be taking advantage here not her.

"Bella Darlin', why the guilt? You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"I don't know what came over me Jasper, one minute I am drowning in despair the next I am feeling all of these emotions the strongest being lust. I don't know why I attacked you forcing my attentions on you." Wait did she forget I was an empath, that's kind of funny in a way if you really think about it. Shit I have to dispel the thought that the attentions she was showing me were not unappreciated.

"Darlin' I sent a lot of emotions your way so that I could pull you out of whatever hole you had yourself in. Honestly kitten, the kiss was not unwanted however now is not the time for that, with what you are going through." _Never mind the fact that it was a fuck hot kiss to begin with. _My beast starts rattling its cage yelling MINE, whoa what the fuck where the hell did that come from. She's not mine, could she be I have always felt a draw towards her. Buzz, buzz, incoming text message I flip my phone open and look at the text. _Yes fucker she's yours, now quit being a fuckin' pussy._


	3. Chapter 2

_**To answer the question that was posed in the reviews yes the text that Jasper received was indeed from Peter. Now on the next note there will not be a lemon but damn straight gonna make lemonade.

* * *

**_

_JPOV_

She's my mate, hmmm didn't see that one. Well how to handle this one, my mate has been broken by my brother and I wasn't able to do anything to stop it. She looks up at me with a look like she's trying to gage what the message was.

"It was a friend of mine, letting me know something important sweetheart. I have to take off for a little to get some hunting done, as well as thinking done. I will be back later this evening."

"Alright Jasper, be careful I don't know what I would do if I lost you as well."

_BPOV_

As he walked out my bedroom door I felt a pull and my chest start hurting. Am I having a panic attack, what is this pain that I am feeling? The pain so bad tears automatically springing to my eyes. Why did I kiss him, am I stupid, what if he doesn't come back, what will I do? He's my best friend, god how can I be so stupid he will never want me that way. Wait, what, why do I want him to feel that way. What's going on with me first I pull a boneheaded move like kissing my best friend and now I want him to want me what am I thinking and wait do I want Jasper as more than a friend. All of a sudden I hear this small voice in my head saying YES, MINE. Huh, Jasper isn't mine where did that come from shouldn't I be more broken up over Edward. The voice replies NO! Ring, Ring, I answer the phone.

"Bella get your head out of your ass and quit crying over the pansy ass emo bitch baby. Edward wasn't your mate Jasper is."

"But….. I am not what he needs or wants Alice, no one would want me. I am quite plain, extremely clumsy; in no way would anyone want someone like me."

Suddenly the phone is ripped from my hands, I look up startled. Jasper standing there with black eyes talks into the phone quietly but curtly.

"Alice, Isabella will call you back later."

Oh shit, he's mad at me. Looking down at my feet like they were interesting I start shuffling my feet back and forth.

"Now Isabella, what is with the low self-esteem?"

Starting to stutter I gently bite down on my lip as I answer him.

"Well it's like this, I am quite plain, quite clumsy, not at all beautiful….."

"Stop right there young lady." Whoa I love it when he goes all dominating, what the fuck this has got to be the sexiest dressing down I have ever had. Shit empath think of something else, oh shit there is the smirk.

"Now, Now, Isabella you know I can feel your lust let us just deal with your self-loathing first and foremost then we will get back to that. You need to cowgirl the fuck up and get it into your head you are very much wanted and very beautiful, it is not the shallow beauty of say Rosalie or others but that natural beauty that comes from within. Now if I hear or so much as feel that self-loathing bullshit again I will turn you over my knee and spank your little ass till it falls off." He said this stalking closer to me, eyes locked on mine.

At this point my fight or flight senses seemed to want to kick in because I started edging backwards. Closer and closer he came, backing me up into the wall and pushing his body close to mine pinning me effectively to the wall. His hips brushing mine, my body jerking instinctively.

"I love how responsive your body is to mine sweet, sweet, Bella. Do you know the things I want to do to you my sweet? How I could make you feel? Do you like this?"

He slightly ground against my core, making a delicious heat build in between my legs. His nostrils flare as he catches my scent, eyes burning in their darkness. Suddenly my panties dampen as I am hit with three different emotions at once, euphoria, lust, desire. My body feels weightless very quickly and I feel like I am floating on a wave of bliss. He withdraws the emotions, pulling back slightly leaning down to crash his lips to mine in a not so gentle kiss claiming my mouth. His hands start trailing up and down my body grazing, dragging his nails slowly up and down. He only lets up so that I can breathe, his hand snaking down my pants he starts playing with the waistband of my already soaking panties.

"Tell me what you want Isabella."

Blushing, I shake my head in a resounding no my legs quivering with the tension of standing.

"Then this stops right here right now."

Withdrawing his hand, he moves away from me slowly. My legs almost giving out on me, I start to shake. Collapsing on the floor, I look up at Jasper seeing his eyes have returned to their beautiful golden state.

"Darlin' are you alright? Did I hurt you in anyway?"

Walking slowly towards to me, it looks like he's trying to assess me for any injuries.

"What was that Jasper, you seemed like someone else." Cocking my head at him quizzically I see him flinch seemingly worried.

"That was my more dominating side, the side that was me while in the Newborn Wars. Escaping into the recesses of my mind while he took over completely." Well damn he was fuck hot while he was in that frame of mind; I wouldn't mind seeing him again. There is no way on earth that this man could be my mate, he's so gorgeous and I'm… well I am just me. Shit, fuck, damn, I need to quit forgetting empath fuck change train of thought.

"Bella, please stop with the self-hate. I don't understand why you feel that way. Is it because of Edward?"

Shuffling my feet, I start nibbling on my bottom lip not really wanting to answer his question.

"Well, kind of but not really. I always knew that he would end up leaving me, I mean look at him then look at me. He's perfect and well I am not, I am clumsy, plain, and well just me."

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter. Please review I would like to know if I am doing a good job.**_


	4. Chapter 3

This is a slightly longer chapter. I hope you guys enjoy MWHAHAHA. If you do not like mild Dom/Sub relationships don't read this story.

_Remember that this story is for 18 yrs and older only.  


* * *

_

**_BPOV_**

"Isabella, I warned you what would happen if you felt the self-loathing crap again. Now kitten, I want you to lie down on the bed on your stomach and grab ahold of the headboard. Don't speak without permission." Quickly I moved to get into the position that he said the lust rising in me. Who would have thought I would like the more dominating side of Jasper.

"Now, I am going to spank you for disobeying an order. I want you to count every time my hand meets your ass. Do you understand Isabella? You may speak."

Trying to convey as much submission as possible so as not to piss him off further I answered him, "Yes, I understand sir."

Smack "One, sir" Smack "Two, Sir" Smack "Three, sir" Smack "Four, Sir" Smack "Five, Sir" By the time he was done it felt like my ass was going to fall off. Tears streaming down my face, I was full out sobbing and blubbering.

"Now Isabella, do you know why you got punished?" he said while lifting me to my feet, making sure I was steady before releasing me.

Keeping my head down I reply to him slightly fidgeting, "You told me you didn't want me to wallow in self-loathing, I didn't follow your wishes. I told you I was plain, clumsy, and just me. That is self-loathing and intolerable to you. I swear I will endeavor to do better Sir, I promise just please don't spank me again."

"Don't swear to something you won't keep kitten. I am sure we will have many more sessions like this one, seeing as it is in your being that you feel this way. Now sweet Isabella, from what I heard when I walked into the room you now know the truth of the matter. That Edward was not your mate that I however am. It will not be easy, but this promise I will make you I won't ever hurt you in the way that Edward did. Physically I cannot make that promise, seeing as you are hard headed and stubborn. Know this it will only be spanking never anything worse. I couldn't hurt you anymore than could Jasper."

Keeping my head down, I nod thinking to myself that hopefully I won't be receiving to many spankings. Looking at him from under my lashes trying not to draw attention to the fact I was checking him out I notice his eyes are back to their beautiful golden hue. My head slowly rising I look Jasper directly in the eyes, trying to let him know with my emotions that I am alright.

"Now Darlin', are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Seeing the remorse on his face I smile timidly.

"No Jasper, you didn't hurt me at all. I received a spanking for saying what I did, however it wasn't that bad. I may not be able to sit for a while." Chuckling as I rubbed my ass.

Giggling at the look on his face, I walked over giving him a hug. Again the lust starts pouring out of me at the touch of our bodies, my arousal leaking out of my body feeling it pool in my panties. I feel Jasper inhale deeply, damn stupid vampires and their sense of smell. Suddenly I feel us start moving toward the bed, backing me up slowly he gently pushes me closer to it. His hand begin running up and down my arms, fingertips lightly grazing the sides of my body my legs hit the bed and he starts pushing me gently down on the bed.

Lying down on top of me lightly I feel him start kissing my neck, holy hell does that feel good. My body responds by the dampness increasing, my nipples perking up and my legs automatically wrapping around his waist. His hand slides up my rib cage, tracing each rib taking my shirt up with his hand. Feeling a slight tug on my nipples, him rolling them around in his fingers hands cupping my breasts fully he ground his hips into my center. Rocking his hips back and forth, the wetness between my legs grew soaking through my pants and underwear drenching the front of him. Looking up, I notice his eyes are as black as night twinkling with lust. The emotions start swirling around us, the desire in me growing to a loud roar I begin to pant.

His left hand slides slowly down my body, slipping to the waistband of my pants he begins to toy with the button on my jeans teasing me with how slow he's going. Finally he pops the button dragging the zipper down, I feel his other hand move up to my hair fisting into it. His left hand starts to play with the edge of my panties, grazing the sensitive skin of my stomach his fingers dart in and out every once in a while. Feeling him grip the sides of my panties and jeans, I lift my hips as much as I can they start to be tugged down my legs. He peels them completely off, stopping only to take a long look at my body and to quickly rip off his own clothing. His hand dips between my legs, searching and seeking through my folds he finds my clit and starts to circle it then dipping back down to my dripping hole his finger slides in. Slowly he starts to move his finger in and out every once and while adding a little pressure to my clit with his thumb, the pressure slowly building in my stomach he gently slides a second finger in keeping the rhythm that he set.

His hand fisting in my hair, his mouth moves up to my neck nibbling gently, till he gets to my ear tracing the outside shell with his cold tongue. The coil in my stomach almost like a spring feeling like it's going to snap at any moment, he gently draws his hand out from between my legs and starts a slow descent licking every inch of my body stopping to gently nibble on first one nipple then the other before continuing down. His nose resting on my pubic bone, I feel him inhale deeply a low rumbling tickling my thigh as he growls lowly. Gasping out loudly as he gives one long slow lick up through my folds, my hands find their way to his hair nails raking his scalp feeling him smirk against me my legs start shaking. His tongue darting out to touch my clit, flicking it back and forth quickly but softly my toes start to curl as I feel his fingers move back to my wet slit gliding into my body. My legs take on a mind of their own, wrapping them around his shoulders my hips begin to buck. The coil becoming tighter as euphoria, desire, lust, and finally pure want slam into me my body shakes light exploding behind my eyes. My hips still bucking from the onslaught of my orgasm, I feel him continue to lap at my juices as I ride out my orgasm.

As the lights behind my eyes begin to fade, I feel him making his way back up my body kissing, licking and sucking on my skin as he rises. Reaching my lips, he crashes his mouth to mine slipping his tongue between my mouth. Tasting myself on his lips the heat begins to pool between my legs again, his length pressing hard into my leg. My hips shift of their own volition, his length slipping between my legs and pressing its tip into my core my body bucks I feel him grip my hips gently but firmly.

My eyes rise to his questioning ones, I nod gently letting him know I am alright to continue. He gently pushes forward, my body tightens and clenches around him as he moves stinging with slight pain from his size. Stopping once he reaches my barrier, he waits till my body has relaxed a bit then with one quick thrust breaks through. Tears spring to my eyes as he stops to let the pain release, he gently leans down kissing my eyes pain evident in his from holding back his own pleasure. When the pain recedes I rock my hips up to meet his letting him know that we are alright, he begins the gentle push, pull his hips pulling almost all the way out before pushing all the way back in rocking up to hit my clit. The pace begins to pick up slightly, the heat building between us his hand slips down between us I feel him pinch my clit gently again I feel the crescendo build between us to a feverish pitch the only sound around us heavy breathing with small moans and groans coming from both of us.

His thumb flicks the little nub quickly and my body snaps, screams of his name falling from my lips my body clenching down on him. Stars exploding behind my eyes, I feel him seem to get larger till I feel him start twitching inside me his cold fluids spilling from him. Feeling him tense, I begin to wonder if everything is alright. As he pulls gently from me I realize that being a virgin means blood, I begin to worry but I see him shake his head. Getting up quickly he walks into the bathroom, coming back with a washcloth he gently washes my pubic region with loving care before going back to clean himself up. Yawning as he strode back in naked as the day he was born, he realizes the human is tired comes over and curls up with me in his arms. Falling into a dreamless sleep with him purring in my hair, my last thought was that was amazing.

* * *

I hope that the lemon was a good one, it was my very first lemon ever. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyers.**_

_**This story has slight tones of Dom/Sub tendencies, if you do not like them dont read this story.**_

_**18 years of age plus please.**_

MPOV

_

* * *

_

"Isabella, I warned you what would happen if you felt the self-loathing crap again. Now kitten, I want you to lie down on the bed on your stomach and grab ahold of the headboard. Don't speak without permission." Feeling so much lust radiating off of her I am almost distracted my eyes darkening.

"Now, I am going to spank you for disobeying an order. I want you to count every time my hand meets your ass. Do you understand Isabella? You may speak."

"Yes, I understand sir." Wow, I didn't even ask her to call me sir. She did that all on her own I am impressed.

Smack "One, sir" Smack "Two, Sir" Smack "Three, sir" Smack "Four, Sir" Smack "Five, Sir"

By the time I am done she has tears running down her face, I can feel her acceptance, love, disappointment, and a slight hint of disenchantment with herself.

"Now Isabella, do you know why you got punished?" i said while lifting her to my feet, making sure she was steady before releasing her.

Keeping her head down she replies to me slightly fidgeting, "You told me you didn't want me to wallow in self-loathing, I didn't follow your wishes. I told you I was plain, clumsy, and just me. That is self-loathing and intolerable to you. I swear I will endeavor to do better Sir, I promise just please don't spank me again."

"Don't swear to something you won't keep kitten. I am sure we will have many more sessions like this one, seeing as it is in your being that you feel this way. Now sweet Isabella, from what I heard when I walked into the room you now know the truth of the matter. That Edward was not your mate that I however am. It will not be easy, but this promise I will make you I won't ever hurt you in the way that Edward did. Physically I cannot make that promise, seeing as you are hard headed and stubborn. Know this it will only be spanking never anything worse. I couldn't hurt you anymore than could Jasper." Keeping her head down, she nods thinking to herself and I can feel a determination rolling off of her. Calming down at feeling this I feel my eyes returning to their normal color and let Jasper take back over.

_JPOV

* * *

_

I can see Bella looking at me from under her lashes, I feel her emotions hmmm acceptance, love, disappointment, a slight hint of disenchantment with herself, and a slight bit of fear. Oh no what did I do? Why does she fear me?

"Now Darlin, are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" trying to show her all the remorse that I am feeling, I look directly into her eyes.

"No Jasper, you didn't hurt me at all. I received a spanking for saying what I did, however it wasn't that bad. I may not be able to sit for a while." Chuckling she is rubbing her ass boy do I hope it is alright that I didn't damage her. Checking her emotions again I feel no pain coming from her just a slight bit of amusement.

Giggling she walks over giving me a hug. Again the lust starts pouring out of her at the touch of our bodies, my arousal growing I can feel the heat from her body, sniffing deeply I can smell the scent of her arousal picking up heavily. I see a slight blush fill her cheeks.

My hand begins running up and down her arms, fingertips lightly grazing the sides of her body I gently push her backward towards the bed then gently push her back on it. Lying down on top of her lightly not letting too much of my weight lay on her I start kissing her neck, holy hell does she taste good and I love the feel of her on my mouth. Her body responds by the scent of her arousal increasing, her nipples perking up and her legs automatically wrapping around my waist. My hand slides up her rib cage, tracing each rib taking her shirt up with my hand tugging slightly on her nipples, I roll them around in my fingers hands cupping her breasts fully i ground my hips into her core.

Rocking my hips back and forth, the wetness between legs grew soaking through her pants drenching the front of me. Good lord is she hot, the heat of her body almost burning me. My lust is expansive the emotions start swirling around us, the desire in me growing to a loud roar. My left hand slides slowly down her body, slipping to the waistband of her pants I begin to toy with the button on her jeans teasing her with how slow I'm going.

Finally I decide to stop playing around and pop the button dragging the zipper down, my other hand moves up to her hair fisting into it. My left hand starts to play with the edge of her panties, grazing the sensitive skin of her stomach my fingers dart in and out every once in a while. Gripping the sides of her panties and jeans, she lifts her hips as much as she can I tug them down her legs thinking to myself that this must be what heaven feels like. I peel them completely off, stopping only to take a long look at her body and to quickly rip off my own clothing.

My hand dips between her legs, searching and seeking through folds finding her clit and I start to circle it then dipping back down to her beautifully dripping hole I slide one finger in. Slowly I start to move my finger in and out every once and while adding a little pressure to her clit with my thumb, feeling her heat intensify I gently slide a second finger in keeping the rhythm that I set. Hand fisting in her hair my mouth moves up to her neck nibbling gently, till I gets to her ear tracing the outside shell with my tongue.

The clenching between her legs intensifies and I can feel her orgasm starting to take over. I remove my hand from her dripping heat and start my journey down with my tongue licking every inch of her delicious body, stopping when I get to the mountainous peeks to gently suckle and nibble on them. I continue my trek downwards, my nose coming to rest on her pubic bone. Inhaling deeply, a growl rumbles through me.

She gasps out loud as my tongue slowly and gracefully parts her pouty lips to give one slow long lick, her hands finding purchase in my hair. Her nails rake my scalp, I smirk into her glistening folds feeling her legs begin to shake. My tongue darts out to touch her clit, flicking it back and forth as quickly as I possibly can, not exerting much pressure for fear of hurting her.

Feeling her body start to clench down my fingers search through her folds finding the wet slit I slip first one then the other inside her and begin to pump them. Her legs find purchase on my shoulders wrapping tightly around them her hips bucking up into my face. I begin to throw euphoria, lust, desire and pure want her way, her body starts to shake uncontrollably tightening on my fingers. I feel her explode, taking my lust to an ultimate high.

As her shaking slows to almost a complete stop I start my climb back up her beautiful form licking, sucking, and nibbling every inch of her my mouth can reach. Reaching her lips I crash my mouth to hers, slipping my tongue inside battling hers for dominance. My hard length pressed firmly to her leg I let her taste herself on my tongue. Her hips seemingly move on their own shifting to bring me to her core my length slipping between her folds to rest at the center of her the tip barely entering.

My questioning eyes seek hers out, begging for entrance. She grants it nodding, I gently forge forward pushing my way into her warm heat. Her body starts to clench from the intrusion, pain forefront in the emotions I try to draw it out as much as I can. I reach her barrier and stop briefly letting her get accustomed to my size and girth. Waiting till her body is relaxed before I jerk my hips forward in one quick thrust breaking through her hymen. Pausing to let her grow accustomed to being filled to the hilt of me, I wait for the gentle rocking of her hips to let me know she is alright to continue.

The pain inside me growing to a feverish pitch from holding my hips still I notice the tears and pain in hers, leaning down I gently kiss them away. Finally her hips tentatively rise to mine, rocking gently up to meet me. Beginning the gentle push pull motion my hips grind into hers, hitting her clit every time they met. The pace picking up between us I reach between us pinching her clit, I feel her start to clench down on me.

Waves of pleasure running through us, I feel her orgasm crash over her. The only sounds around us, moans, groans, heavy breathing, and the occasional name from one of our mouths. I flick her little nub, her body snapping she screams out my name clenching firmly down on me.

Her orgasm triggers my own, I spill my seed inside her seeing stars. I tense realizing that there is the smell of blood, her beautiful smelling life force calling me from between her legs. Noticing that she is looking at me I shake my head letting her know that I am alright. I gently pull myself from her quickly walking to the bathroom to get a washcloth. Taking the washcloth in hand I walk into the bedroom stepping up to her and gently begin to clean her up.

She is extremely tired, she tries to hide the yawn but I see it and feel her emotions exhaustion forefront in them. I quickly take the washcloth and put it back in the bathroom before joining her in the bed curling around her. She drifts off into a dreamless slumber as I tell her, "I love you. Night Bella darlin'."


	6. Chapter 5

**_I am so sorry guys for not updating this story quicker, writers block hit me hard so I struggled a bit getting this one done. Thanks go out to everyone who reviewed this story. Also thanks go out to cat2008 my beta reader. She does an amazing job of helping me out. She has her own story posted on here so give her a look-up if you get a chance. _**

BPOV

_

* * *

_

Cold and numbness wake me, I hear the birds chirping and feel an arm around me sitting up quickly I realize that it is Jasper and that Edward has not returned. I breathe a sigh of relief, and then I remember what happened last night. Embarrassment floods me as images start playing through my head. Did I really throw myself at him, do I find him attractive and did I really enjoy the release I had with him? What's this pull to him? Wait that's right Jasper's my mate.

Smiling up at him I rest my hand on his chest while leaning into him to get a kiss. He bends down and our lips meet a jolt of pleasure heads straight for my core. My tongue slips out of my mouth and runs across his lips. Shit there goes my lust again, fuck empath will someone tell me how to keep him from feeling this shit? His hand grips the back of my neck roughly pulling me closer to him. I run my hand up his chest eliciting a purring noise from Jasper.

Pulling away I ask, "Are you purring like a cat?"

"Yes I am Bella. We only purr when we are with our true mate."

"So I am really your mate Jasper?" I ask this gently while tugging nervously on a strand of my hair.

"Yes Darlin you are." Shit, what did I do to deserve the fuckery my life has become, I mean of course I have a fuck hot mate but this means my whole relationship with Edward was fake. I am definitely going to have to rethink a few things. I nod gently letting him know I heard what he said.

Honestly though I don't know how well I will accept it, I just broke up with my fuck hot ex and then here is this fuck hot vampire brother of his telling me I am his mate. I mean come on me, I am just plain boring Bella what is with these vampires are they mentally retarded or something going for a girl who is absolutely plain. Fuck better reign that shit in, I don't need him feeling my disbelief and self-hate now do I.

"Darlin' please get your feelings under control, I don't like feeling you put yourself down. " He says this purring into my hair his arms still wrapped around me. Finally getting my emotions under control, I slightly tug my body trying to get up to go to the bathroom. I don't know about you but who wants to be all nasty feeling lying in bed with a hot guy.

He tightens his hold on me growling gently, letting out a whimper of distress.

"No MINE!"

"I need to take a shower I feel completely gross."

"NO!"

"Jasper please let me go take a shower, I know I can't possibly smell all that great to you."

"Fine," He huffs out pouting like a child. He is just so damn adorable when he does that. WTF am I thinking he is acting like a spoiled child and I think he's cute damnit girl get your head out your ass.

He releases me standing up, glorious in his nakedness. My mind hazes over with lust before I remember FUCK empath. He smirks at me, "Damn fucking empathic vampires."

He snickers before heading to the bathroom and turning on the water, at this point I realize that he wants to join me in the shower. My mind goes into sensory overload, thinking of water running down his body over his beautifully chiseled abs down his forbidden path and beading between his legs.

My desire reaches an all-time high almost knocking me to my knees basically. I hear a growl come from the bathroom and suddenly Jasper is in front of me his eyes black with a hunger that has nothing to do with him wanting to drink my blood. It has everything to do with the pooling between my legs, he picks me up and tosses me gently on his onto his shoulder my ass up in the air.

He carries me into the bathroom setting me down on the counter and turns around to check the water temp before picking me back up and climbing into the shower with me. Sitting me down my feet, he grabs my loofa and body wash quickly lathering it up.

His hand rubs the loofa down my neck gently, coming to rest on my left breast he massages the nipple with the loofa trailing bubbles down my torso. My nipples perk under his administrations, the dampness between my legs more than just water grows. His hand traces the loofa down my stomach, it clenching in response.

"I love how responsive you are to my touch Isabella." His hand reaches my heaven, my legs almost buckle from the immense pleasure hitting me. He gently washes the area his fingers dipping between my folds to play with my clit, an arm snakes around me to hold me up. I moan loudly biting my bottom lip, my hands reaching out to touch his glorious form.

I trace my fingers down his abs following the water trails, letting them rake over his skin roughly. A rumbling sound reaches my ears, wait is he fucking purring like a cat? Yes I do believe he is, wonder filling me at the realization. I have been told that male vampires only purr with their true mates, Rosalie told me when I asked one day about Emmett doing it. She said it is to comfort the female, but can also be because they are content.

Wait FUCK this means I was seriously correct in my assumption that Jasper is my mate. Where is the fucking irony in this, I mean didn't he try to drain me the night of my birthday thus causing the love of my life to walk out on me. I know I truly don't blame Jasper for that seeing as he is a vampire but damn WTF is fate messing with me?

* * *

_**Reviews make me happy, even if they are only smiley faces. Thanks again for reading my stories without you there wouldn't be writers.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**AN:**_

_**I am sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter, I have had writers block so bad on this one. I want to thank all the people who have reviewed, added me to their favorites, and Story alerted me, you guys make my day brighter. I hope that this chapter finds everyone well. Now on to the chapter.**_

* * *

JPOV

Feelings of love and realization flow towards me, nearly knocking me down with their intensity. She has finally figured it out, took her long enough I think. My purring increases her feelings crash over me, I let my feelings flow towards her my beautiful mate. I know later today will be hard for her. I plan on taking her to the house, the rest of the family wishes to see her. I know that Rosalie wants to talk to her about her past reaction to her. I am more than alright with that as long as Rose doesn't hurt her.

I nuzzle my mates neck, pushing calm towards her, "We need to go to the house today, you have people who would like to see you." Her body starts shaking, her fear almost bad enough to knock me to my knees if I were standing. All calm completely dissipating from her, she starts shaking her head.

"I don't want to go there right now Jasper, cant we just stay here?" she asks tentatively her fear almost overwhelming in its intensity.

"Now Darlin' I know that Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Alice would love to see you." She calms slightly. Her feelings shift to acceptance as she realizes that I am not going to take no for an answer. She gets up and starts getting dressed, putting on a pair of skinny jeans that make her ass look even more delicious if that is at all possible and a tank top that make her luscious breasts stand out even further.

Standing up I pull my jeans and shirt on before reaching down to put my boots on. After we are completely dressed I grab her hand and gently tug her out the door. Taking her to the car I open her door for her, helping her inside. I let her know to buckle up I can't have something happening to her. I would definitely die if something did. The drive to the house was uneventful with small talk going on although her nerves were steadily getting worse. We pull up to the front of the house, I get out of the car and walk around to her side of the car. I open the door for her and she makes no move to get out of the car. I gently grab her up and run up to the door with her as it opens. Rose is standing there not looking too pleased with me.

BPOV

I look up from Jasper's chest to see Rosalie standing there scowling her usual scowl at me. My nerves shoot through the roof, she didn't like me when I was dating Edward why would she like me now. I straighten my back on the outside showing no fear while on the inside it is running rampant. I start wiggling around trying to get loose, my arms flailing around. The look on Barbie princess' face is priceless a mix between disgust and mirth. I finally get out of Jasper's arms and Rose grabs my hand pulling me aside for a talk. Huh, this is odd she normally just ignores me.

"Bella, I am sorry for treating you the way I did. I want you to know I actually do like you. You just weren't with the right person. I could see the way you and Jasper looked at each other when you thought no one was looking. I know he was your best friend however that is not the look I saw. You loved him without anyone knowing including yourself. Edward was never right for you but I am happy that you have finally gotten with your true mate," She says without pausing.

I take a deep breath before replying, "I am glad to finally know why you were so upset with me Rose and I hope that you and I can be friends." I give her a big hug and her arms wrap around me after a second of shock. I have never hated this girl and I always wondered what I did to make her hate me so. She draws me into the living room. The rest of the family is sitting in there waiting on me. I can't look at my little pixie, afraid to see her angry with me for taking Jasper.

"Bella, it is alright I am not mad at you," she says quietly. She gets up, walks over to me, wraps her small arms around me, and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. Tears flow down my face in relief. I would have hated it if I lost my best friend but Jasper is now everything to me. She tugs me over to the couch and urges me to sit down.

Looking up I see Carlisle pacing back and forth. He seems to be trying to find the words to say something. His mouth opens and closes a few times in rapid succession almost looking like a fish. I wonder what has him so bothered. I have never seen him so at a loss for words. He is usually very eloquent. He finally seems to find his footing and starts to speak.

"Bella, Edward has decided to leave the family. I know he broke up with you, and I am sorry for the way he left things. I also know he was not your mate but that doesn't excuse the way he broke up with you." He says gently turning to face me. His sincerity shows across his face. How does he know just what to say? I know I would have been more heartbroken if the rest of the family had left with him.

"I would like to speak now. I have heard what you have said Carlisle and I do not blame the rest of you for Edward," I say, raising my hand to stop Carlisle from speaking. "Now I know what you are going to say Carlisle and quite honestly I am not going to hold you responsible for his actions no matter what you say. If you need to hear it, I will say I forgive you even if there is nothing to forgive. Edward made his own bed and now he will have to lie in it."

Finishing my sentence, I get up, and walk over to him, before wrapping my arms around him. I think of this man as if he were my father and I hate that he feels the need to apologize for something he had no control over. Esme gets up, walks over to us, and wraps her arms around us, as Carlisle whispers into my hair that he always has thought of me as a daughter and that I will always be part of the family.

* * *

_**As always please review.**_


	8. AN

AN: The reason I haven't been around for a while is because I had to wait on my new computer. I now have that computer but it will be a few more days to get a new chapter up seeing as I have just started writing it. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me and I promise I will have a new chapter up soon. Also I would like to know if anyone would like to be the beta for Suffocated and Broken. If you do wish to beta my stories please let me know through a private message and thank you.Katie 


	9. Chapter 7

_**AN: I would like to thank my beta KareBear1965 and my pre reader Merc80 for all the help that they give me on my stories. I would also like to take the time to say thank you to all who have reviewed, alerted, and put me in their favorites, I appreciate the encouragement and or constructive criticism, I know I don't always answer you all but I do appreciate it. I really hope that this chapter finds all of you well and in a happy state.**_

* * *

**_Only when I stop to think about it_**

**_I hate everything about you_**  
**_Why do I love you_**  
**_I hate everything about you_**  
**_Why do I love you_**

**_Every time we lie awake_**  
**_After every hit we take_**  
**_Every feeling that I get_**  
**_But I haven't missed you yet_**

**_Only when I stop to think about it_**

**_Three Days Grace - (I Hate) Everything about You_**

* * *

BPOV

The fear completely left me after the family meeting and Carlisle giving me the assurance that I am one, of the family, even without Edward. I wrap my arms around my love, in a way I am glad that Edward broke up with me because I wouldn't have my Jasper this way if he didn't. Did he have to break me the way he did though? I wouldn't have been a zombie when my Jasper found me on the floor, hell I am still healing from it. The good thing about all of this is I am finally able to make my own decisions about my change. I will always have the fear of being left behind though.

I snuggle even further into Jazz, letting my fingers trace over the muscles in his chest. A purr comes from him, letting me know he is content. I clear my throat, getting ready to bring up the conversation of my change. Nervousness flows through me and fear comes to the forefront. What if he doesn't want to change me and is purely content to leave me human? Where would we go from here? I mean eventually I will grow old and die, or will he tire of me when I am old and ugly? These fears swirl around me. He shifts uncomfortably underneath me.

"Bella, just say whatever it's that has you so nervous and fearful Darlin'. You are starting to worry me," he says gently.

"It's about me changing….." I stutter out. He gently takes my hand in his, massaging it.

"Darlin', I am a selfish creature by nature. Of course I want you for eternity. However, it is purely up to you when, where, and if you want to change. I won't force this life on you, and you have to be one hundred percent sure that you want it before I will do so. If you choose to stay human, I will stay with you until you pass and then join you shortly thereafter. I will not live without you."

"I know what I want Jasper. I want you forever and more. One lifetime will never be enough where you are concerned. I do know that I will most likely piss off Rose when I say this, but I don't wish for the same things she did. I don't want children so it is a non-issue for me, I don't wish to grow old and die with grandchildren surrounding me. I have never felt like I belonged in that setting so why would I want it?" I ask timidly.

"This is between us and has no bearing on the rest of the family. My sister will eventually get over it." Then I started realizing, that I hated Edward, not only did he bring me into this life, but he made me fear other people's thoughts of me. I haven't missed him one bit; in fact, I have gained something that he could never give me. I gained in many ways. I have a loving family. I have a mate, and I have friends who mean more to me than he ever did.

I hate everything about Edward in retrospect because he made me feel worthless and used, but I was grateful for if he hadn't had brought me into the family I wouldn't have any of the things that I love so much. It really is a double-edged sword. On the one hand, loving him and at the same time hating him. I know things ended badly between us, and that things would never be the same between us if he came back (I am mated after all), but I would forgive him, his error in ways and try to be friends with him. Wait no fuck that I would want some kind of retribution from him before I would forgive him.

"Darlin', why do I feel extreme anger and hate coming from you?" My mate drawls out in that sexy southern voice that makes my panties melt.

"I was just thinking about Edward," I answered gently and a growl came from him as the name popped out of my mouth. I take it; he doesn't like him anymore than I do at this moment. Well, this is an interesting concept. His grasp tightens around me, and I feel his jealousy as clearly as if it were my own.

"Jazz, you know you have nothing to worry about right?" I ask gently not wanting to upset him further. I know that I love him but what if he doesn't know that I do? Great now I am insecure, fuck I know I shouldn't be but I am. I could go on about what if's but that won't get us anywhere so I steel myself waiting for his answer, and it comes quickly.

"I know Darlin', I am just upset with what he did to you. I am not worried about your feelings for him; I can tell you don't feel that way about him anymore. I can't help my reaction towards hearing his name though. Your feelings towards me overshadow anything you might have once felt for him. I know this and feel it every day." Good there is no self-doubt or loathing in his tone. I also can fully understand his thoughts on Edward. I mean fuck the stupid Emo-ward bullshit was bad enough from my stand point, but he had to deal with trying to pull me out of my zombie mode. Who the fuck knows how long it took him to bring me out and lord knows I don't think I could live if it happened with Jazz, I will say though I don't think it ever would.

I guess honestly that I would have to say that while I love my life right now, if something happened to Jazz I would die but if something happened to Edward, I would go on without a care in the world. That can't say much for my relationship with Edward and says everything about it with Jazz. I let my feelings of love and adoration flow through me, reaching up and cupping his face tenderly, before running my fingers over his bottom lip. The love I feel flowing from him overshadows my own, a sharp intake of breath coming out of him as my fingers graze his upper lip before I lean up and kiss him.

* * *

_**Please take the time to review, it lets me know what you honestly think and inspires me to write more.**_


	10. Chapter 8

_**AN: I would like to thank my beta and my pre-reader for all the help that they give me on my stories. I would also like to thank all who have alerted, reviewed and added me to their favorites. Thank you to everyone of you, you guys make my days brighter. **__** Any recognizable characters are the property of Stephanie Meyers, there is no copyright infringement intended.**__** The only thing that belongs to me is the story plot-line.**_

* * *

_I was thinking about her  
Thinking bout me  
Thinkin bout us (us)  
What we gunna be?  
Open my eyes, (Yeah)  
it was only just a dream..._

_Nelly-Just a Dream

* * *

_

EPOV

I watch them from the sidelines, my mind going to all the dreams I had for us. I should have never let her go, but I did it for her own good. She needed to be safe, and I couldn't guarantee that she would be. I love her and only want her to be happy. Now she has moved on with my brother, and I regret breaking up with her. Hell, I have regretted it since it happened; it should be me holding her, loving her, and giving her eternity. We should have gotten married, went away somewhere where it could be just us for a while, it should be me holding her hand, playing with her hair. It should be me. She looks at with passion, but it is only just a dream. I gave her up.

I can't believe my stupidity; I gave up the only good thing in my long life. I lied to her and she believed me, how could she believe me? That was the biggest lie I have ever told, and she believed me, that just tears my heart out. I know she loves him, and she is happy. I can't believe she would move on so quickly from us. I yearn for her, and I have no chance. It is my own fault, but I cannot help but be upset with this situation. I didn't expect her to wait forever. However, she shouldn't be with him; I might have stood a chance if she weren't. I cannot help but be mad at him for moving in on my Bella. I cannot help but be mad that this happened and knowing it is all my faults doesn't help the situation one bit.

My eyes fill up with tears that will never fall, my love. My life is gone, and I will never get her back. I wish she could see me. I wish that she would accept me back. I wish I could walk up to them and tear them apart. I wish that I could turn back time, I wish that I hadn't, have left, that I had asked her to marry me, that I had asked for eternity with her, that I had been strong enough to love her. Maybe if I had been stronger I wouldn't be wallowing in self-pity and despair. I would have my love. My fears would have never existed, and I would have been able to make her mine. Instead, I am not strong. She deserves strong, and she deserves my brother.

I love her and so here, I stand in the background and dream. She could have been mine; she could have been wrapped around me, her beauty looking down at me with love, her body tightly wrapped around my own. My innocent bride, my Isabella, her hair framing her face, her gaze warm like butter, golden in beauty and peering at me with adoration and love. I love her with every breath that I take. Our relationship was never right but that doesn't stop me from dreaming.

BPOV

Laying there with my head on his chest, I started thinking about Edward and the feelings I thought I had for him. Realizing it was nothing compared to what I feel for Jasper. I was more in love with the idea of Edward then I was with the man himself. It was a dream of what we could be, nothing more, and nothing less. I let my mind go over everything, and I despair because I now realize it was always Jasper, who I loved, never Edward. I can't get over the pain I have caused with the whole deal with him, and my keeps wandering. I start to feel emotions seeping into me, that do not belong to me, before Jasper clears his throat. I lean up and give him a kiss, letting my love and adoration flow over him.

"I am so sorry Jasper. I should have never been with Edward," I say timidly, letting my emotions of love embrace him. "I was in love with the thought of Edward; he was perfect just not for me. I thought I was in love with him, but it pales in comparison to what I feel for you my love."

I know I am no longer broken up over him, but the hurt is still there about the way he broke up with me. Things could have ended differently; he should have just told me the truth. You see I realized something else; he didn't leave me because he didn't love me. He left because he didn't want to hurt me, he left because it was the right thing to do. I would have wanted to stay friends with him if he stayed, I don't think he could have handled that, I think it would have torn him apart to watch me move on with his brother. I think that he would have been heartbroken, and I am sure he is, after all he probably saw this happening in the pixies' mind.

Peace and calm flow over me, and I realize that Jazz is very still letting me work out the things playing through my mind and damn if he didn't feel the slight bit of love that I have for Edward still. It is nothing but love that I would have for a brother or a friend.

"You do know that the feelings I have for Edward are not the kind I have for you right Jazz?" I ask gently.

"Of course Darlin', I know the difference. I know you love him as you would an old friend or brother. I also know that you love me with the purest of hearts," he says his eyes sparkling with love. My hand slowly lifts up to his face to cup his cheek; my finger runs over his full kissable lips, my emotions shocking me in their intensity.

"I am ready Jazz. I know what I would be giving up, I know what I want, and I want you to do it. Change me please," I plead letting my sincerity show in my touch and voice.

"Are you sure Darlin', if you want to do this, we can, but I want you to be absolutely sure," he says gently. His eyes taking on a hungry look, not hungry for my blood but hungry for me. His body shifts, sitting up.

"I am sure, Jasper, make love to me, and then change me." I say in a steady voice.

He pushes me back on the bed, gently taking my hands, and placing his lips against the skin, kissing each knuckle. His eyes turn from the golden beauty they normally are, too deep dark pools of lust. He brings his hand up to my cheek placing the back of it against my skin and tracing it along my jaw down my throat. My eyes flutter closed. My skin tingles with the feel of his silky skin moving over my throat. His hand trails down my body slowly brushing over my ribs and grazing my breast. Heat pools between my legs, and I hear a sharp intake of breath. A low growl rumbles through the room, and wetness seeps out of me, pooling on the sheets below.

His hand traces my stomach in lazy circles, occasionally his fingers dip into my belly button. Goosebumps rise on my skin; it feels as if my body is on fire. My breath starts coming out in pants, and he hasn't even touched the area that is on fire for him. He grazes his hand down my leg, brushing close to my heat, but not near close enough for me, and my body convulses from near orgasmic pleasure. My breathing hitches as he begins a slow sensual massage of my calf and thigh, his hand brushing my lower lips occasionally. Every nerve in my body is tingling now, his hand dips in between my thighs spreading them apart. His fingers slip into my slick folds spreading them apart to flick gently across my button.

My eyes fly open, and lock onto his. He slides a finger inside me, preparing me, testing teasing circling in and out. The delicious heat that fills my body is intense, and he curls his finger upwards hitting that spot that will make me see stars. The burn spreads to my stomach, my muscles start clenching, trying to keep his finger deep inside me, my body twitches and I explode into a million pieces. He keeps stroking me gently, letting me ride out the storm, he wrought in my body.

He gently removes his finger from inside me; my eyes still locked on him are clouded with a lusty haze as I take in his glorious form. He is long and thick with arousal. He takes himself in hand and crawls his way up my bodies, taking his time, letting the anticipation gather. He brushes his body up against mine, using feather light touches and igniting my skin once again, my legs rise of their own accord and wrap around his waist as he sinks deeply into my slick heat. My eyes roll back in my head as the feeling of him filling me overwhelms me. He begins moving slowly at first, pulling all the way out before sliding all the way back in, his pelvic bone brushing my clit on every stroke.

"Harder, faster," I gasp out. He picks the pace up, pulling almost all the way out before slamming as hard as my body will allow back in. A cry falls from my mouth as pleasure courses through my veins. I feel so complete as if the world would stop spinning if he were not inside me. My mouth falls open in a silent O-shape. My vision blurs, and my body tightens almost painfully as another orgasm crashes into me like waves against a rock. He pumps several more times before stilling, a cry of passion falls from his lips. His eyes lock on mine for a second, and I see nothing but love before he leans down placing what feels like a kiss on my neck. His teeth slice through my skin, and another orgasm rips through me. I feel a deep pull, and the orgasm intensifies. A scream falls from my lips, and I pour all my love out through my emotions to him. Blackness surrounds me. I fall into darkness, and a burn starts to sear across me. I lock down my emotions, and tighten my body. I do not wish him to feel any remorse for causing me pain, so I will take it in silence.

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	11. Chapter 9

AN:/ Sorry it has taken me so long to post, my youngest had dental surgery recently and my thoughts were consumed with that. I hope this more than makes up for it, I enjoy writing for you, please show me some love by posting reviews, adding me to your alerts and favorites. I would like to take the time to say thank you to those who have already reviewed and added me to both the alerts and favorites. I don't honestly feel there is enough hours in the days to get everything done and these little notes are the best way for me to be able to thank each and every one of you. I would also like to thank both my beta and my pre-reader, KareBear1965 and Merc80 for all their help, they make my stories pop.

* * *

_In this farewell_  
_There's no blood_  
_There's no alibi_  
_'Cause I've drawn regret_  
_From the truth_  
_Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come_  
_And wash away_

_What I've done_  
_I'll face myself_  
_To cross out what I've become_  
_Erase myself_  
_And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest_  
_What you thought of me_  
_While I clean this slate_  
_With the hands_  
_Of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come_  
_And wash away_

_What I've done_  
_I'll face myself_  
_To cross out what I've become_  
_Erase myself_  
_And let go of what I've done_  
_What I've Done- Linkin Park_

EPOV

The only thing I can hope these days is for forgiveness, I have done some awful things and most of them to Isabella, I know now that I am strong enough to stand the test of their relationship. The lies I told the lives I broke the pain I caused, I need to face it and I need to face myself. Maybe when I do I will finally be free of the daydreams that haunt me, my love what have I done. The lies that she believed, broke my heart into a thousand tiny pieces, there is no chance on earth for it to be repaired. How can she believe what I said? She is worth more than the world to me and she believed me when I said that I didn't love her. Thoughts of her heartbroken face plague my mind, my heart shattering even further.

I turn towards the house that I used to think of as mine, but now shelters my love and her mate. I slowly start walking towards the door as Carlisle comes out of the door. He sees smiles, at me that friendly smile he always reserved for me. The one that lets me know that I am loved, my heart soars, maybe not all is lost.

"Edward, I know you wanted to leave the family, but if you want to come home then please do. I would miss my first son, your mother and I love you," he says gently, probing to see if I will do as asked. The fears of rejection course through my veins as I ponder the possibility of rejoining my family. I know that she will never forgive me, however I know that I need to forgive myself. Could I ever be in the same building with her without feeling pain, pain of my own causing but pain nonetheless? Yes, I believe I could, it would be torture but I would be close to my one true love, which would make everything worth it in the end.

"Fine, I will come back to the family Carlisle," speaking gently letting him know without a doubt I am ready to rejoin them. I can hear the little pixie I call sister bouncing around inside the door, obviously excited that I am returning. Knowing that my love is inside with Jasper damn near breaks my heart and I steel myself, wondering if I should try to gain back her love. No, not at the present, I have to learn forgiveness for my sins and myself before I have any hope of it from her. I want to be worthy of her, her beauty and grace, her forgiveness, her love. I have to be stronger, more caring, and more attentive to her needs, more everything. First though I need to earn her friendship back, if that is possible at all.

The thoughts full blown in my mind, give way to fear, fear of the unknown, what if she loves him more than she loved me, what if she won't come back to me? Do I want her back? Yes I do, would I play dirty if need be to get her back, yes I would.

"Edward it won't work, she is in love with Jasper. She is his mate, there is nothing you can do," I hear the tinkling voice of my pixie sister, say. His mate you say, that can't be, I thought the pixie said she was my mate not Jasper's. I scoff internally at the thought that my Isabella is mated to someone other than myself. It just can't be I will go on with my plans there is nothing that she can do to stop me. I walk into the house and up to my room, yes I know I left the family but they kept it the way I left it. I wouldn't have it any other way.

The thing with my love for Bella is that if she wanted to be changed I would do so now, I have lost her once I wouldn't be able to survive it were it to happen again. The sad thing is she still believes the tripe I fed her, when I told her I didn't love her anymore, that she wasn't good for me. That hurts more than having to lie to her, the fact that she would actually believe me makes me upset and depressed. As if I could ever stop loving her, I couldn't nor would I really be able too. Thoughts of life without her take over, drowning me in complete despair. I love her with my entire immortal being.

I just wonder how I will fare with my love, will she accept me, will she turn me away, will she love in return, and will she allow me into her life once more.

JPOV

I could feel the feelings of someone I thought was gone for good. What the fuck is Edward doing here? Could he be wanting my Bella, could he burning with feelings and thoughts about hurting her once more? If he is I would tear him apart, he can't just come back and expect things to be the same, nor can he just expect to be able to tear her world apart once more. If need be I will let my more dominant side out to deal with him, oh yes the Major would just love to tear him a new one, mostly for already hurting our mate. Our adorably gorgeous and sexy human mate, an internal snarl comes from the beast that is rattling his cage as thoughts of Edward hurting her flood my mind.


	12. AN2

I know that I haven't written in a very long time but I felt the need to post this.

Katie

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

ItaSaku1

Pugsleysmom

Themswhitlock

Kirbs85

Whitlocklover32


	13. AN3

I need some help coming up with some ideas for some of my stories; either post a review with the idea or PM me the idea. If I use your idea you will get credit in the chapter it is used in. This hopefully will help me get over my writers block that I have been suffering for 2 years on these stories. Thanks and hope to hear some really good ideas.

Katie


	14. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long to eek something out but I finally got a bit of inspiration. Thank you Wendy. This is unbeta'ed at the moment so read at your own risk.

Previously on Broken

I could feel the feelings of someone I thought was gone for good. What the fuck is Edward doing here? Could he be wanting my Bella, could he burning with feelings and thoughts about hurting her once more? If he is I would tear him apart, he can't just come back and expect things to be the same, nor can he just expect to be able to tear her world apart once more. If need be I will let my more dominant side out to deal with him, oh yes the Major would just love to tear him a new one, mostly for already hurting our mate. Our adorably gorgeous and sexy human mate, an internal snarl comes from the beast that is rattling his cage as thoughts of Edward hurting her flood my mind.

Currently on Broken BPOV:

The sadness in his expression is something else, he told me he didn't love me and yet has the nerve to look like someone killed his favorite pet. I know he is just upset because his brother loves me, he just wants me so no one else can have me. The sad thing is if I let myself I would forgive him, not in an I will get back together with you kind of way. No, I wouldn't ever hurt my mate like that but in a brother/sister kind of way.

I wish nothing bad to come to him, no matter what he did to me. It's not in me to wish anyone harm, however he deserves everything he gets and quite frankly I am happy with my mate. Now it is time to tell him that he won't stand a chance of getting me back and the snide comments about my mate won't stand. I won't deal with him being mean to Jas, he doesn't deserve it after pulling me back together and back from the edge of despair.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" I say quietly.

"Yes, love." He responds causing my heart to hurt with what I am about to do.

"Don't call me that," I say irritated.

"Why, not that is what you are to me?" He responds moving closer to me.

"This can't continue, you cannot say those things about your brother. You cannot continue to try to get me back, I don't want you in that way. You had your chance, you threw me away and quite frankly I am glad that you did. You could have gone about it in a better way but if you hadn't have broken up with me I wouldn't have my mate right now and for that I am grateful." I say softly.

His face gets kind of stony, "He is not your mate Isabella, I am and the sooner you remember that the better." He grabs me and crushes his mouth to mine in a brutal kiss. His arms tightening around me, his eyes darkening one of his hands comes loose and starts tearing at my clothing.

JPOV:

As I was taking down a mountain lion, I stumbled. The pain in my chest becoming unbearable. BELLA, I am coming my darlin'. I start running for the house, my rage building as her terror starts hitting me. What is he doing to her? As I near the house I start feeling something that scares the shit out of me, his rage and lust warring with each other. NO! He best not be doing what I think he is going to do.

MAJOR POV:

The red haze clears as I burst through my cage. My speed picks up as I get even closer to the house I hear the sound of her clothing being shredded. That sick fuck thinks he can touch my mate in this way? A thundering roar raises from my throat as I crash through the door and see the state my mate is currently in.


End file.
